


For the Damaged and the Weak

by kuro49



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Erik and Charles as friendly adults (oh please they are sleeping together), Inspired by the deleted scenes, social-failure!Charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik&Charles. Charles is socially incompetent without his telepathy. So as the emotionally damaged one, Erik naturally thinks of it as his responsibility to create a socially acceptable professor out of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Damaged and the Weak

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the deleted scenes where Charles isn't really the Charles we see in the movie they showed in the theaters. I have a disgustingly huge soft spot for prick!Charles!

Charles Xavier, wholeheartedly, believes it is beneath him to use telepathy this much.

(His fingers drop from his temple, reluctantly.)

But he is rubbish at reading people otherwise. Perhaps it is the necessity of guessing what people expect out of you when you can just give them what they want, and in their exact words too.

Charles is clueless when he is faced with nothing but body language.

000

"You have no idea, do you?"

"If you are talking about Raven—"

"You don't."

"… No, I don't. Is it something I said?"

"…Hardly, Charles, you are just so gentle with your words, aren't you?"

"I—I…"

"Have nothing to say to defend myself?"

000

Charles Xavier, honestly, thinks he can be the better person when it comes to those he cares for.

So he stops himself from looking into their heads, drawing distance and placing privacy before his own need to satisfy when it comes to face-to-face interaction that requires socially acceptable conversational English.

But it is all-hell-breaks-loose as disaster strikes in the form of his own amazing mouth.

000

"What are you trying to accomplish here, Charles?"

"I am trying this thing where—"

"You hurt everyone you know? Because you've done an exceptional job at that."

"Do you really have to put it that way, Erik?"

"It's the only way I can put it into words, you're unbelievably insensitive."

"…"

"And this is coming from me, Charles, the one emotionally damaged for good."

"Don't—"

"You are socially incompetent."

"That is not true!"

000

Charles Xavier, truly, does know he can be a pretty shitty person with a pretty shitty excuse for a personality when he is without his telepathy.

It has something—no, it has _everything_ to do with saying all the wrong things at exactly all the wrong times and not realizing it at all until it is too late.

Really, its quite amazing how much damage he is capable of doing even without his telepathy.

And Erik is simply staring with disapproval gleaming in those eyes like he is less than impressed. Charles runs a hand through his hair in frustration because he has no excuse.

000

"One week, you are banned."

"Erik, you can't be serious."

"No telepathy."

"How about you then?"

"I can—"

"Get rid of that gun."

"…"

"Don't look at me like that, you know I hate it."

"…It was just once."

"You asked me to shoot you, point blank. Never again, you get rid of it."

"…Only if you last a week without reading anyone's mind."

"Not even the really loud ones?"

"Think of it as abstinence of some sort, can you understand that?"

"Honestly, not really."

"Just no, Charles. Nothing."

000

Charles Xavier, to a certain degree, places enough trust in Erik's methods to actually carry through with them.

Still, that doesn't change the fact that one week is seven days and seven days is one-hundred and sixty-eight hours and that is one-hundred and sixty-eight hours of no thoughts but his own.

And he knows he has a long way to go, even with the help of Erik Lehnsherr.

XXX Kuro


End file.
